


Meant to be

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Gohan and Videl [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Compatibility, F/M, Young Love, gohan is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Just some giggles.





	Meant to be

"Alright moment of truth." Gohan and Videl pressed submit at the same time and when the results popped up Gohan's smile fell. "43% compatibility?" He was confused he was so sure him and Videl were perfect for each other. 

Videl snorted and began giggling. "Well that's something right." She teased and kissed his cheek. 

"I failed at being compatible." Gohan muttered. 

"You're such a dork Gohan you can't fail at something like that. This is silly your overthinking it okay." Videl reassured him. "I'm sure and I'm wearing the engagement ring to prove it." She gently pressed her lips to his. 

After several hours of fretting over this test back at home ChiChi had had enough. Not only was she about to strangle the person who created this dumb test but she also wanted to ease her baby boy's worries. 

ChiChi burst into Gohan's room where he was brooding on his bed and periodically letting out loud sighs. "Son Gohan I adore you so enough is enough this compatibility test is nonsense." 

"But mom those questions were vetted and selected by family marriage therapists. I even read the research articles they cited and they are all credible." Gohan sighed. 

"My proof is even more credible. It's personal experience. I had your father fly me to the library so we could take this silly test and do you know what our score was?" 

Gohan sat up to look at his mother. She handed him the result paper and he furrowed his brow. "21% compatibility?" 

"Yes Gohan." She smiled a little and sat next to him. "Now I am not foolish I know that your father and I have an unconventional relationship but we love each other and we fight for our marriage and family. We disagree sometimes on how that is shown but I know everything my Goku does is for our family and he knows my behavior is for the same, protecting our family. You and Videl have different personalities and thats okay crazier things have worked. My point is honey if you guys love each other and are willing to fight for that love you can't fail." 

Gohan hugged ChiChi and she held her son in her arms. "Thanks mom I tend to overthink things." 

"Well I'm sorry you get that from me honey. Besides I approve of Videl and you getting married. You know Gohan that I wouldn't give my blessing out without true faith in your love for each other." She kissed his temple. 

"I love you mom." 

"I love you too my sweet baby boy." He rolled his eyes a little and she smacked the back of his head. "Rude!"


End file.
